


金鴿與黑鳥

by Meiken



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: BOTTOM!Rrario, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, leario - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiken/pseuds/Meiken
Summary: 毫無劇情可言的純PWP
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	金鴿與黑鳥

**Author's Note:**

> *達文西(Da Vinci) X 利拉奧(Riario)  
> *重看S1E1後腦波一弱衝動下的產物  
> *就是想看兩人打炮的練習文  
> 

創世紀說，夏娃被毒蛇誘惑而嚐下禁果，人類就此得知性愛的美妙滋味；  
於他來說，帶給他慾望的從來不是什麼禁果或梵諦岡的珍藏密卷，而是毒蛇本身。  
  


此刻這條毒蛇化為惡魔，伏在他身上縱情馳騁，臂膀上半掛的黑色亞麻襯衣像披覆的羽翼，襯著那副弓起優美背脊的身子白皙誘人。快感沿著兩人相連的部位不斷堆積，恐怖得令人上癮的酥麻刺激幾乎讓人滅頂，達文西扣住那雙在他身上留下不少痕跡的手，一個狠戾挺身，逼出騎在上方的男人一聲尖叫。

對方汗水夾著淚水砸到達文西的胸口上，連帶還有利拉奧滿是凶狠情慾的目光，分不清是暖熱還是冷涼的溫度。那聲尖叫像某種不服輸的短暫屈服，只出現那麼一次，而後黑髮伯爵再度咬住嘴唇好壓抑那些迷人嗚咽。這可不行，他得去實踐稍早的決定，達文西想。

他拽下男人，把還陷在情慾裡的伯爵猝不及防的壓在身下，抬起對方痠軟的腿再度操幹起來，攻勢比剛才還要猛烈瘋狂，把久遠以來對這人的愛與恨、針鋒相對和惺惺相惜的複雜情感全數釘入這具身體裡，過度摩擦的敏感處除了洶湧的快感，這次帶上些微疼痛，讓羅馬的教廷將軍再也抑制不住一聲聲呻吟和喘息。

空氣漫著性愛與乳香的味道，是神聖與色慾的結合，達文西看著身下被肏得打顫的男人，彷彿脆弱的獻祭羔羊，為這場違反教義的墮落儀式奉獻自己，而他就是主導這場原罪的神。

他的惡魔，他的禁果。

在攀上慾望的頂峰時，達文西終於聽到對方飽含破碎泣吟的低喚。

※

他在四旬期前的狂歡日遇到了惡魔。

那個從初識起就如影隨形、試圖多次誘惑他的黑色惡魔，隱身在無數把火炬和飄揚的旗幟裡，在羅馬人民驚呼他第數次經手的金鴿飛行表演時，睜著如玻璃珠般的眼眸直直凝視他，墨黑半面具下的嘴角揚著似笑非笑的弧度，一度分不清是對表演的讚賞還是其他。

一切都太過熟悉，熟悉到達文西以為自己吸多了菸草出現幻覺，否則那該跪在拉特朗大殿深處禱告的男人不會這麼大剌剌出現在這場慶典中，連偽裝都不夠精心到位，在盛裝打扮的人群中不足顯眼，倒是讓他一眼就捕捉到。

大概是附著在面具上的黑色羽翼的錯。達文西想。他根本無法控制自己的目光，去追尋從幼時到成年對飛禽的嚮往，很不幸的是他的惡魔深諳此道，經常蟄伏在闇黑色的夢想下誘惑著他，比如現在。

當然，他也不是個虔誠的聖人或教徒就是了。趁著人們被空中盛放的絢爛煙火吸引住視線，他移動腳步離開人群之外，跟隨對方刻意留下的蹤影，在鮮少人跡的小巷成功堵到那彷彿在跟他玩著捉迷藏的黑色惡魔。

達文西一把捉住對方的手臂，猛地把人壓在髒兮兮的石灰壁上。

「我以為到齋期結束前你都不打算出現了。」達文西湊近問道，「是什麼讓你改變主意？」

那副面具下的眼睛亮得驚人，帶著愉悅和深不見底的濃稠。

「你可以想像這是份邀約，再一次的，畢竟你人正身在伊甸。」對方指的是到羅馬替教廷工作這點，但達文西很確定這不過是個模糊重點的拙劣說詞。

「你早該知道用梵諦岡密卷那套是打動不了我的，」工匠哼道，「何不換個說法？」

男人微微揚起嘴角，是達文西熟悉萬分的狡黠笑意。啊、看樣子對方有備而來。

「那麼，這次以毒蛇本身來誘惑你，有興趣嗎？」

「你確定？」達文西挑起眉，手指漫不經心的輕輕擦過對方修剪整齊的短鬚和下唇。毒蛇的意圖再明顯不過，這次他不必透過禁果體會歡愉，惡魔將親自引領他於狂亂的日子徹底享受這份墮落。

這的確比死氣沉沉的羊皮紙卷誘人太多。

「我想狂歡日的用意就在這裡，大藝術家。」男人輕輕笑道，「當然你想拒絕我也沒意見。」

回應他的是工匠突如其來的吻，火熱急躁，還有即將傾巢而出的侵略性。

「不。」達文西說，眼神是濃烈的幾乎可以焚燒一切的熾熱。「當然不，My demon。」

※

他們一路跑回達文西暫時下禢的旅館。說實在的，那並不是理想的地點，但也沒別的好選擇，況且幾乎所有羅馬市民都在街道或酒館跟著音樂手舞足蹈和大肆吃喝，這個時間點反而沒有人會注意到他們交握的雙手，以及關上門也壓抑不住的劇烈喘息。

他們對彼此的慾望被雜亂無章的歡聲笑語所掩蓋，在主耶穌復活前的日子犯下性愛的原罪。

一進門達文西就把男人壓在牆上啃咬，被對方戲稱像急不可耐的猴子，佛羅倫斯工匠自己倒是無所謂，就當是惡魔先生的小小玩笑，那無傷大雅，只有對方夾住他腰部的雙腿和抵在腹部間的昂揚才是真的。

平日禁慾虔誠的教徒在今晚淪為阿斯莫德*的奴隸，為他獻上史無前例的火辣夜晚，這個念頭讓達文西興奮得頭皮發麻，兩人唇角淌下的津液既甘美又越發引人口乾舌燥。

「現在究竟是誰急不可耐？」唇齒相離的一小段空檔，達文西按揉對方鼓起的胯間輕哼。

「你再繼續說下去，」男人舔去殘留在上頭的唾液，短鬚蹭的工匠微癢又撩人，「就別怪狂歡節太過短暫，大藝術家。」

男人衣領扣得很緊，好不容易扯開湊上去吮吻時，達文西才發現對方肌膚白的過份，那像墜入夜晚的圓潤珍珠，細膩又有光澤，他順著骨線一一解開那些用高級布料製成的斗篷和外衣，在富有彈性的肌理上咬出一枚又一枚的艷色痕跡，也沒放過那兩處因敏感而挺立的乳尖。

他埋頭含住，用齒間和唇肉不算輕柔的研磨。

他聽見上方人急促的低吟，攀住他肩膀的手指緊了幾分，達文西分神想他的惡魔擁有足以迷惑人的肉體和腰線，自身天賦讓那些遊走的美麗線條得以在他腦海中精準描繪出來，不誇張地說，那堪稱他見過所有人體中最完美的比例。

而現在這具獨一無二的美麗肉體將被他擁有、獨佔。

摔到床上時除了刻意留下的黑色亞麻襯衣以及面具外，惡魔先生其餘已一絲不掛。他躺在粗糙的被褥上，邊看達文西迅速褪去身上的衣褲邊伸手自瀆，手指沾著黏膩的前液擼動，細緻美妙的快感令他舒服的嘆息，這畫面讓據說是義大利最會調情的工匠沒忍住爆了聲粗口。

他猛地撲上去，重新吻住那顯然是故意勾引他的邪佞唇角，內心發誓要把這要命的美麗惡魔壓在身下狠狠操哭，在對方象牙白的肌膚烙下更多更深無法見人的淫穢痕跡；達文西也的確這麼做了，但在那之前他先扳開對方修長的雙腿把自己嵌進去，讓彼此挺立的陰莖撞在一起。他聽到男人喘息了聲。

「告訴我，」達文西握住兩人的性器滑動，掌心中的熱度驚人，他幾乎是著迷的望著因指腹厚繭帶來的快感而泌出淚水的苔癬綠眼睛，乾淨又漂亮，「誰教你這麼做的？」如此魅惑的顏色。他想。

「這是人類犯下原罪後的本能。」男人粗喘著氣說，「我並沒有你想得那麼貞潔，大藝術家。」對方惡意用指尖摳磨著馬眼差點沒讓他尖叫出來，那帶給他的酥麻快感與平常鮮少的自瀆完全是不同等級的刺激，即使如此男人也不認為自己處於下風，畢竟他還有一張讓工匠又愛又恨的嘴。

他忍著射精的衝動，抓住達文西的肩翻過身，讓兩人的姿勢對調過來。現在他居高臨下的俯視，半掛著的黑衣襯著肌膚白的不可思議，一簇簇紅痕沿著脖頸一路延伸到胸腹，那豔得發亮的性器抵著佛羅倫斯人的，比經驗老道的流鶯更加撩撥人。達文西不自覺吞了口唾液。

惡魔不懷好意的笑了起來。正當達文西驚覺不對時，對方已經伏下身，張口含住他碩大的龜頭輕輕吸吮，於是工匠爆出了今晚第二次粗口。

他手指揪住男人的黑髮，理智想要抽出來，不料對方卻唱反調似的往下吞吐，精緻的顴骨聳動，濕熱溫暖的口腔讓他忍不住微微挺身，反倒捨不得離開這要命的柔軟嘴唇了。他咬著牙乾脆一不做二不休，順男人的意小幅度的抽插起來，看那人被反嘔和泌出淚水的生理反應折磨，可憐兮兮的反而讓他施虐心大起。

於是他不再客氣，掌心扣住對方頭顱挺動的更為深入，這有些過分，但男人沒有退縮，只是盡量放鬆痠脹的嘴吞吐更多，性器頂到喉嚨確實不好受，不過看達文西同樣被情慾折磨的猙獰表情，那成就的愉快倒是壓過作嘔的不適感。

他想要這男人為他瘋狂，正如他也為對方痛苦那般，一切不過是禮尚往來。就在達文西高潮之際他猛地退出，時機拿捏的恰好讓對方精液射了他一臉。達文西躺在床上大口喘氣，腦袋還彌留著空白，等他回神想起自己幹的好事時，他才急忙起身想要道歉，卻不料眼前又是另一副火熱光景。

伏在腿間的男人輕咳著，那頭被扯得凌亂的黑髮和沿著顴骨滴落的腥羶濁液讓他看上去狂野又色情，尤其當對方伸出舌頭舔過濺到嘴邊的液體時，那表情就像得到一個渴望許久的戰利品。

媽的！

達文西低吼著撲過去把對方壓在身下，掀開那副沾上精液的面具，二話不說再度吻住被他操得紅腫的嘴品嘗自己的味道，另一手則覆上伯爵尚未發洩的性器撸動，沒幾下他便聽到利拉奧悶哼著，而掌心滿是比他濃稠更多的白濁。

他氣喘吁吁地抬起上半身，打量因高潮而陷入不應期的利拉奧，曾經高高在上的伯爵大人一副被狠狠蹂躪過的狼狽，但達文西不會同情他，一切都是男人自找的。

趁著男人還沒回神，達文西用那隻沾染精液的手滑入對方臀縫，指尖淺淺戳弄那處能讓他們犯下罪刑的穴口。他其實不確定利拉奧會讓他做到何種地步，如果對方拒絕他也會立刻收手，畢竟做到這裡已經超乎達文西預料很多了。

然而身下的惡魔似乎打定主意要給他更多驚喜。下身被悄悄入侵的異物感令利拉奧微皺起眉，他在未退去的情潮中慵懶注視達文西，抬起發軟的腿輕踹工匠一下。

「你活像個小偷，達文西，」利拉奧被操的喉嚨沙啞，平時低沉的嗓音帶上一絲不滿的磨人，撓的讓人心癢，「別用那個，斗篷口袋有乳香油膏。」

操！

意會過來達文西睜大眼差點沒爆出第三句粗口，他驀地傾身咬了一口這要命男人的下唇，接著爬下床撈起那件黑絲綢斗篷，東掏西翻總算找著那盒本該用在神聖場合、現下卻被用在淫穢情事上的祭祀物品。

「利拉奧，」重新回到床上，達文西看伯爵用襯衣抹掉沾附在睫毛和頰邊的濁液，那付嫌棄的表情和動作莫名讓工匠覺得性感，同時又惡劣的希望那些體液停留在對方臉上久一點，他向來是個行動派，於是他扣住那隻手阻止對方。

「你確定嗎？」他對上男人不滿的視線，舉起手中的小盒詢問。

一旦進行下去，他們的罪行將在多添一筆，達文西本身沒有什麼顧慮，但身下的男人不一樣。雖說利拉奧早見識過教廷內部的骯髒醜陋，為梵諦岡的大業自己幹過不少違背天父旨意的殺戮罪孽，他不是什麼善類，達文西也清楚，但他依舊堅持維護男人最後一道深入骨髓的虔誠。

這驕傲自大的天才。

「少說點廢話，李奧納多。」利拉奧閉起眼，他的喉頭有點疼，壓著嗓音細微得幾乎不可聞，「在我後悔前，快點。」

達文西看著，最後俯身在利拉奧喉間先是輕柔吮吻，接著抬起對方的腿。

今夜他將與黑鳥一同真正墮落。  
  


FIN.

*阿斯莫德(Asmodeus)：七原罪《色慾》的代表惡魔。

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想把S1E1中的盧奎希雅替換成伯爵，沒別的意思。UuU


End file.
